


Just a Kiss

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing Booths, Tumblr Prompt, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime runs a kissing booth. Brienne is not happy about it.<br/>For good reasons.</p><p>~<br/>prompted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judypoovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judypoovey/gifts).



> May exceed your recommended daily dose of cutesy fluffy fics.

_Brienne hated school fundraisers._

When she signed up to help organize the fundraising event years before when she was a fledgling teacher still green around the ears she hadn’t yet realized how insane the school was.

What kind of private school goes into debt while trying to raise money?

Her school. Her school did.

That is, it did that until Brienne was forced to be in charge of the fundraising event after Catelyn Stark, the Principal, begged her to do something about the idiots that usually ran the fundraiser into the ground.

For being rich, Lannisters and Baratheons didn’t really understand how money worked. Or at least Robert and Jaime didn’t.

But they were always trying to one-up one another to the point that they would attempt to rent roller coasters. Possibly Robert being married to Jaime’s sister had something to do with their  _manly-man_  contest, but Brienne didn’t think it was a good idea to open that can of worms.

Which is why Brienne was forced to step in after several years of watching the men screw up. Her reign had last two years so far, and she hated every minute of it. Jaime and Robert hadn’t been pleased at first, insulting her looks (something she was immune to – they worked with middle schoolers for the Stranger’s sake) and generally baiting her. Robert eventually grew bored and ignored her, but Jaime never did. Although his insults had become friendlier in the past year, more like teases than actual insults.

But still the process of running the fundraiser was more exhausting than attempting to teach twelve year olds about The War of the Five Kings.

It didn’t help that Jaime insisted on running a kissing booth, despite Brienne hating the idea. He just smiled that stupidly, smug, handsome smile of his and mentioned something about how single mothers would pay at least twenty bucks to kiss him.

Brienne knew he was right and hated him for it.

But she also knew that her instincts were right and therefore wasn’t surprised when a worried student volunteer, Podrick Payne, called her over to the kissing booth over the walkie-talkie.

Jorah Mormont, the Vice Principal and a very large man, was grabbing Jaime by his shirt by the time she made her way over to the booth. Jaime’s eye was already starting to blacken, but he still smiled sheepishly at Brienne.

She sighed.

“I’m sorry Jorah,” Lynesse was saying to her husband, “It was just a bit of fun!” Her lipstick was smudged and Brienne had never hated the beautiful woman more. She should not be a kissing another man when she was married, Brienne thought.

Brienne looked over at Jaime and scowled. And he should have never kissed a married woman.

“If it makes you feel better, there wasn’t any tongue,” Jaime commented. 

Brienne groaned while Jorah looked as if he was going to hit Jaime again.

But Jaime had somehow kneed Jorah in the crotch at the same moment that the older man attempted to hit Jaime again, causing both men to fall to the ground. Brienne, resenting herself as she did so, reached for Jaime’s left hand and pulled him up. Lynesse cooed over her husband on the ground, whispering something to him.

Jaime didn’t let go of her hand immediately and so Brienne shrugged him off, “What were you thinking?” she hissed.

He shrugged, looking irritatingly handsome as he did so, “I forgot who she was.”

Brienne stared at him until the ridiculousness of it hit her as hard as Jorah’s fist hit Jaime.

And then she laughed.

And laughed. And laughed.

Her hands were on her knees and she almost felt as if vomit was coming up her throat, she was laughing so hard. Tears were crawling down her face and she felt like an idiot, but she couldn’t stop laughing.

Jaime rested his hand on her back as if to make sure she was all right, but she could barely breathe.

_He was such an idiot._

“Lannister,” Jorah growled from his place on the dirt, “Wait until I tell Stark about this.”

“Oh please do, I’ll let her know who hit first,” Jaime replied. Brienne looked up and saw Jaime’s smile. It was the same smile he used when Robert Baratheon was in the room.

“Both of you stop,” Brienne said, attempting to sound commanding, “Your wife is at fault here, Jorah.”

Lynesse harrumphed but Brienne kept speaking, “Don’t worry, the kissing booth is gone, forever, and I’ll make sure Catelyn knows about this.”

“You’ll just make Lannister look good,” Jorah scowled, slowly getting up from the ground, “Everyone knows what you are – Lannister wh-“

Jaime lunged but Brienne grabbed his arm before he could so, “Stop it both of you,” she growled.

Why were her students easier to deal with than grown men?

Brienne sighed, still clutching Jaime’s arm, “Jorah, just please, go.”

He looked over at her, his eyes tired, and nodded, Lynesse trailing after him, looking back curiously at Jaime and Brienne.

And she wasn’t the only one.

They had attracted a crowd of students, parents, and teachers.

Brienne could feel a headache coming on.

“Come on,” Jaime said, somehow escaping her grip and grabbing her arm. He took her across the campus, into the wooded part that students escaped to when they wanted to cut class.

“Jaime, why on earth did you want to even do the stupid kissing booth?” Brienne demanded once she got ahold of her senses. 

“To make money,” he said simply, “The school needs it doesn’t it? And it’s just a kiss.”

Brienne blushed. A kiss wasn’t just a kiss to her, but she didn’t need Jaime Lannister to know that.

But he saw it anyways, “Have you ever been kissed, wench?” he asked, using his stupid nickname for her that she hated.

“Of course, I have,” she bristled, thinking of college and Hyle Hunt. His attempts at kisses always made her cringe though.

“But not well.”

She said nothing.

He looked at her, his green eyes making her skin itch, before reaching over and kissing her.

It was nothing like Hyle’s attempts.

It was a success.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” Jaime whispered once they broke apart.

Brienne wanted to argue with him, what about she wasn’t even sure, but he stopped her with another kiss that was even better than the first.

~

_Jaime loved school fundraisers._


End file.
